Mi gran familia Uchiha: El complicado amor SenjuUchiha
by Doana411
Summary: Esta historia es el primero de una la serie de drabbles, inspirados en "Mi gran familia Uchiha. Ahora la pequeña Sarada, te contará todo sobre la unión de padres de Konoha Shonen ai Imagen modificada por mi Créditos creador al arte


Mi gran familia Uchiha: El complicado amor Senju/Uchiha

Hola ¿ como están?

Antes de comenzar a leer quiero aclarar ciertas cosas:

1- Los personajes que se desarrollan en la historia no me pertenecen

2- La imagen que use de portada, solo hice la modificaciones correspondientes, el arte como tal fue extraído de Internet, le doy créditos al creador de ese fan art.

3- Esta historia, pertenece a una serie de Drabble que iré escribiendo poco a poco, este es el primero y pertenece al one shot que se llama " mi gran familia uchiha"acá esta en enlace: s/12295888/1/mi-gran-familia-Uchiha

Sin mas nada que aclarar, me despido y disfruten de la lectura :3

* * *

Hola de nuevo, no sé si acuerdan de mí. Igual me volveré a presentar.

Soy Sarada Uchiha, última descendiente del clan Uchiha y hoy les quiero confesar algo que era obvio pero a la vez no.

No se cómo lo tomaran ya que es un tema bastante delicado, sin embargo pido tolerancia al respeto. Es mi familia, es mi abuelo ¡Prudencia por favor!

Debo admitir que al principio me pareció como la famosa historia de Shakespeare la de romeo y Julieta, con la única diferencia que serían ¿dos romeos? O ¿dos julietas? En fin, lo importante es que sonara extraño pero me alegran que por fin hayan podido expresar sus sentimientos y lo hayan demostrado frente a todos, en especial a nuestra familia.

Ustedes pensaran porque mencione "hayan", es porque esto ya paso y por eso que se los contare.

Esta historia muestra como una amistad de año, disfrazada de rivalidades pueden llegar a amarse...

 **El complicado amor Senju/Uchiha**

Hace unos años atrás, mi abuelito alias Tio Madara fue fundador de nuestro Clan como ya mencione antes pero algo que no sabía y que les contare es que también contribuyo al nacimiento de Konoha, mi ciudad natal. El nombre nació debido a que un día mi abuelito vio a través de una hoja la cara de su mejor amigo Hashirama Senju. Esto ocurrió cuando era apenas unos niños.

Luego de los años, esta amistad surgió de manera abrupta generando unos sentimientos algo confusos en especial a mi abuelito.

Recuerdo que él me dijo hace unos días, estas raras palabras:

 **"Nadie baila mejor que Hashirama"**

¿Bailar? a ¿qué se referirá?, pero encontré la respuesta. Una vez que estaban entrenando en el jardín de nuestra casa, vi como Hashirama sama atacaba con movimientos rápidos y sigilosos que a su vez se podría verse sutileza y delicadeza parecía como una bailarina, es allí como lo supe.

Los años pasaron y la amistad se convirtió en un amor obsesivo (algo normal de nuestro clan) pero correspondido. El señor Hashirama venía muy seguido a nuestra a casa con el propósito de ver a mi abuelito, iban a su habitación a conversar pero luego de unos minutos se escucharon ruidos algo extraños, mi tío Itachi me tapo los oídos y me saco de la casa, debo enfatizar que esos extraños sonidos retumbaban en todas las habitaciones. Hasta ahora no sé qué fue lo que paso.

Después de haber transcurrido una semana, Mi abuelito se sentía extraño, como si faltara algo, mostraba un semblante melancólico y a su vez lleno de mucha rabia

-Algún día, serás mío...

Eso fue lo que oí, mientras lo veía sentado afuera de nuestra casa.

Llego un punto en el que esa amistad y ese amor que ambos sentía no podría ser ocultando y por más que ellos quisiera era inevitable, por eso tuvieron el valor de confesarlo en una cena familiar donde celebrábamos los años de fundación de Konoha.

-Gracias a todos por asistir- expreso Hashirama sama- hoy es un día muy importante ya que no solo cumple años nuestra amada ciudad sino también es el nacimiento de algo hermoso y me gustaría compartirlo con ustedes, aunque no soy muy bueno con las palabras- su rostros se había tornado en un ligero color carmesí lo hacía verse algo vulnerable, luego volteo para ver a Tio Madara quien también estaba sonrojado- Gracias a Madara puede fundar esta ciudad y gracias a él puedo ser quien soy, no obstante no es suficiente para mí ya que no puedo estar sin su compañía, por eso delante de todos ustedes familia Uchiha y familia Senju, quiero decir oficialmente que nuestros clanes no solo se unirá para formar uno solo sino también para unirme con el amor de mi vida- Hashirama se acercó a Tio Madara, tomo su mano y la beso con delicadeza- Madara me concedes el honor de ser ¿mi compañero de vida?

El silencio fue el principal testigo de aquella escena, ya que todos esperábamos oír la respuesta de tío Madara pero debo resaltar algo muy importante, los Uchiha y los Senjus se tiene un gran amor/odio y al presenciar esta hermosa escena de amor fue como un detónate para iniciar algo que no será favorable para ellos. El hermano menor de Hashirama sama, Tobirama sama mostró una cara de pocos amigos algo muy normal en él pero créame que esta vez había una razón justa para esa expresión; por otro lado se encontraba mi tío Izuna, hermano menor de mi tío Madara quien también no le agrado mucho esa declaración de amor. Ambos hermanos menores decidieron guardar silencio para poder escuchar lo que dirá tío Madara.

El gran fundador de nuestro clan quien además es el "novio de Hashirama sama" estaba tan apenado pero a la vez orgulloso de que por fin, el amor de su vida, haya tenido el valor de decirle a todos que lo amaba; sin embargo el nudo de emociones no lo dejaba decir lo que sentía, estaba tan sonrojado que se notó unas lagrima saliendo de su delicado rostro, era inevitable ver la alegría de aquella escena de amor.

Tomo aire, levanto su rostro y miro a los ojos de su amor- Vaya Hashirama, definitivamente eres el único que haces que me ponga de esta manera tan vulnerable, dime ¿Cuánto tiempo planeaste esto? Te fascina hacerme sonrojar estúpido, pero sé que lo menos que quieres oír son mis quejas, así que iré al grano. Te amo Hashirama Senju y claro que quiero ser parte de tu vida, no solo en esta sino en la siguiente- tomo la mano del Senju y la beso de la misma manera que él lo hizo.

Ese beso delicado en sus manos, tuvo más significado que un beso en los labios, fue tan puro y sincero.

Para serle sincera es más bonito que ver besar a mis padres...

Los aplausos de los invitados inundo el lugar, mi mama estaba llorando de la felicidad al ver esa escena, mi padre quedo algo sorprendido pero como siempre mostró su sonrisa, mis tíos Itachi y Shisui también quedaron algo conmovidos ellos no están muy de acuerdo con las relaciones entre hombres pero no pudieron evitar aplaudir porque a pesar de todo ver a tío Madara feliz es una forma de decir que ellos también lo son; tío Obito fue el que tuvo la reacción más graciosas de todas, sus ojos quedaron en blanco como dos platos de arroz , la comida le salía de su boca ensuciando su traje en pocas palabras quedo en shock y diciendo lo siguiente: El imbécil de Madara se va a casar ¡Y yo no!

Pobre, si se comportara mejor tal vez la señorita Rin le prestará atención.

No todo fue alegría y emoción por los futuros esposos, como mencione anteriormente, los hermanos menores de los fundadores no estaban llenos de felicidad. Tobirama sama se levantó de su asiento, camino directamente hacia su hermano para propinarle un golpe justo en la cara haciéndolo caer al suelo- ¿Que carajos te pasa? ¿Qué mariconerias son estas? Así pretendes hacer de nuestro clan el mejor, enamorarte de esta basura de Uchiha.

Hashirama quien se levantaba, miro el rostro de su hermano con mucha ira- ¡No te permito que le hable así! Gracias a él, Konoha es lo que es y gracias al tu estas aquí

-¿Disculpa? Por esta basura ¿estoy aquí? No me hagas reír Hashirama, a mí no me importa si te gusta los hombres, lo que ¡Odio! De esto, es que te enamoraras de este...

Hashirama tomo con la mano derecha la camisa de su hermano mientras que con la otra mano formaba un puño que iba directamente hacia su cara- ¡Ya te dije que no le digas así!

-¡Deténgase!- sentencio tio Izuna- ¡Basta de escándalos! Los demás no vinieron aquí para verlos pelear, vinieron para celebrar el nacimiento de Konoha, así que si quieren hacerlo vayan a la mansión

-Izuna- respondió tio Madara- gracias me alegra que..

-No me malinterpretes hermano, a mí tampoco me agrada tu amorío con este hombre, tu sabes muy bien que odio a los Senjus más que nada, pero no significa que deba armar un escándalo delante de nuestros invitados-miro con repugnancia a Tobirama sama- vamos a la mansión para hablar sobre esto- se acercó a los invitados hizo una reverencia- discúlpenos por favor, continúe con la fiesta.

El grupo se retiró causando tensión entre los invitados, el ambiente de alegría que había fue apagado por aquella escena violenta que nos dejó muy incómodos pero yo necesitaba respuestas, así que me escabullí dentro de la multitud sin que se diera cuenta y entre a la mansión sin que me descubriera y no basto ni un segundo para notar la presencia de estos hombre ya que la furia de Tobirama sama los delataba.

-Jamás pensé que tú, enamorarte de este... argg- dijo con furia el Senju menor, mientras golpeaba la pared, yo me encontraba escuchando detrás de la puerta

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-le responde con tristeza Hashirama sama- acaso no ¿quieres que esta guerra estúpida se acabe?

-¡Claro que quiero! Pero casarte con él, no lo acepto- sentencio Tobirama sama

-Por primera vez concuerdo con el Senju- respondió Tio Izuna- no estoy de acuerdo con su compromiso, su amor es una simple burla para nuestros padres.

-¿burla? Izuna- contesto Tio Madara- ¡Mis sentimientos no son una burla, Izuna! Si para ti te parezco una burla, entonces todo lo que hemos hecho o mejor dicho todo lo que he hecho por ti ¡Es una maldita burla!

-¡Claro que no! Yo no quiero que estés con él, Hermano te quiero y quiero lo mejor para ti, pero este Senju solo te traerá tristeza y desgracia, posee una sangre maldita dañara nuestro clan

-Nosotros también tenemos una sangre maldita, por eso estamos juntos-replico el Uchiha Mayor

Tobirama sama se irrito al escuchar las palabras "sangre maldita" de la boca de mi tío Izuna-¿Sangre maldita? Estúpido Senju- intento abalanzarse hacia él pero Hashirama sama lo detuvo- ¡detente hermano! por favor ¡Basta!

Madara protegió a su hermano poniéndolo atrás de el- no te permitiré que toques un cabello a mi hermano ¡Me oyes!- activo el Sharingan.

-¡Hermano!- respondió con asombro al ver la acción de su hermano mayor.

Verlos pelear fue una muestra clara de la indiferencia que se tienen pero no se han dado cuenta lo mucho que tienen en común. Es ilógico ver, como dos clanes que quieren lo mismo, discuten solo para fomentar más odios en vez de crear una unión.

Ira, rencor, repugnancia y discriminación era lo que revelaba en los ojos de estos hermanos menores, todo lo contrarios a sus hermanos mayores quienes se aman mucho pero es difícil para ellos ser comprendidos.

Tío Izuna quedo conmovido a verlo como lo defendía, tal vez sentía miedo en perder a su único hermano, le daba terror quedarse solo aunque este rodeado de Uchihas, me da algo de lastima. También note ese mismo sentimiento por parte de Tobirama sama, su único hermano, su compañero, su mejor amigo ¿que se lo haya quitado su peor enemigo? debe sentirse traicionado e incluso decepcionado. Dos caras de la moneda bien interesante.

-¡Basta! Me canse de esta rivalidad estúpida e innecesaria- declaro Hashirama sama- Madara, cálmate por favor- le dijo acercándose a él acariciando su rostro.

Madara al sentir la calidez de sus manos, desactivo su Sharingan; bajo la cabeza apoyándola en el hombro de su amado, esté coloco sus brazos alrededor de él acariciando su espalda.

Izuna y Tobirama, se vieron conmovidos al ver como estos enamorados expresaban su cariño.

-¡Ya estamos cansados de que nuestra gente, nos mire feo!. Queremos crear un futuro en el que ambos clanes sean felices, sin rencor y sin discriminación. Sin embargo, también quiero estar al lado del hombre que he amado durante todo este tiempo, solo quiero sentir esa calidez que él me transmite todo los días de mi vida, hasta que me muera. Entiendan por favor, tal vez ustedes algún día se enamoren de algo prohibido y luchen para obtenerlo y volverlo suyo- en ese momento tío Izuna y Tobirama sama se miraron entre ellos- por eso ¡No importa si ustedes estén de acuerdo o no!, ¡Nos casaremos y seremos felices quieran o no!- finalizó Hashirama sama

Tío Madara, se alejó con delicadeza de los brazos de su amado para decir unas palabras- Hermano, lamento si te lastimé con mis acciones. No fue mi intención herirte, sé que actuó de forma egoísta e insensible pero entiendan que esto no solo favorecerá a nuestra familia sino también me permitirá ser feliz por una vez en la vida. Recuerda que nuestro clan, a pesar de ser numeroso, no contamos con ese maravilloso don **ver** aquello que amamos; por eso cuando vi a Hashirama, supe de inmediato que era capaz de ser mis ojos cuando no estén los míos. Hermano, perdóname, pero no piense que me olvidare de ti. Tú eres la razón por la cual mi vida tiene un poco de luz, no sabes la alegría que me da en llamarte mi hermano. Eres lo más hermoso que tengo y me entristece que no me apoyes en esto, aunque está bien si no quieres, no te obligare hacer algo que te incomode, pero por favor ¡Basta de odio! Es lo único que te pido- finiquito.

Pude notar como sus hermanos habían entendido o eso creo, el significado de la unión de los clanes. El propósito iba más allá de una alianza de fortaleza y paz, también se trataba de como dos almas, dos polos opuestos querían ser felices.

Tobirama sama miro muy serio a su hermano, intentando asimilar un poco lo que vio, para él es muy difícil entender esto ya que el amor en su vida no existe. Según se rumora, él no tiene la mínima paciencia para tratar con mujeres pero es un gran maestro en técnicas ninjas; tal vez llegue a convertirse en un excelente líder.

-De acuerdo, si en realidad estás enamorado de esta persona, pues acepto tu unión, pero olvídate de mirarme a la cara otra vez- expreso Toribama sama con la misma seriedad de costumbre.

Tío Izuna, simplemente miro con nostalgia a su hermano- Madara, yo... no sé qué decir, pensé que yo era carga para ti y que me odiabas. Siempre hemos estado juntos en todos estos años y es muy difícil para mí ver cómo te marchas con alguien que es un completo extraño. Me duele en el alma, ver cómo te vas pero si este hombre te hace feliz pues está bien, aceptare tu compromiso. Te apoyare así como tú me apoyas a mí. Tardaré un poco asimilarlo, así que por favor tenme un poco de paciencia- se dice que tío Izuna nunca socializo con alguien más, es raro verlo conversar con otra persona ya que su única familia era su hermano.

Al escuchar la aprobación de sus hermanos, los dos enamorados pudieron continuar su celebración en paz.

El día de la boda, fue muy hermoso. Ambos clanes celebran dos uniones que cambiarían el futuro de esta ciudad. Ver la alegría que emanaba entre ellos fue más que suficiente para demostrar lo mucho que se aman. Es la primera vez que veo a mi tío Madara tan feliz, todo nuestro clan quedo completamente impresionado al ver como mi tio Madara transmitía algo que no suele hacerlo muy seguido y es sonreír. Era obvio, que el único ser que podría destruir esa barrera rencor y odio era Hashirama sama. Tío Izuna estuvo con su hermano durante la boda, mientras que Tobirama sama, solo vio el evento desde una esquina, se veía que estaba en total desacuerdo pero no era excusa para ver a su hermano, lo curioso de esto, es verlo sutilmente sonreír, sonrisa que se la dedico a su hermano quien lo miraba desde el otro lado mostrando sus enorme risa llena de gozo.

En resumen, a veces somos egoístas pero a la vez no.

Es muy interesante como estas personas lucharon hasta el final para estar juntos y no fue fácil ya que la traba era sus hermanos, personas que los conocen mejor que nadie: se sintieron traicionados, heridos e incluso decepcionados pero dejaron eso atrás para que sus hermanos mayores pudiera estar juntos. ¡No es hermoso!

Espero que esto te haya servido reflexión como lo fue para mí y espero que para mis papas también lo sea.

Me despido para otra ocasión pero antes quiero presumirles algo.

Tengo dos tíos/abuelos muy sexys y presencie la unión de la mejor pareja de la historia de Konoha. Lo siento por ustedes chicas, pero estos recuerdos lo guardare para siempre en mi corazón ya que seré el aderezo que hará nuestro clan es más increíble de todos.


End file.
